


dream about him

by sinfulchihuahua0602



Series: comfortember 2020 [6]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Drunkenness, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulchihuahua0602/pseuds/sinfulchihuahua0602
Summary: day 6:afraid to sleep
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: comfortember 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041828
Kudos: 25





	dream about him

“Hiccup?”

Astrid walked into the main room of her and Hiccup’s house, blinking sleep out of her eyes. There was no one else there; it was just Hiccup, slumped over the table and lit by one candle, and Astrid, frowning as she emerged from the hallway. 

He raised his head, revealing a bottle in his other hand, and looked at her. “‘Strid,” he said, voice slurred. 

“Hiccup, how much did you drink?” she asked, walking faster to his side. She took the bottle from his hand with only token protest, swishing around the nearly nonexistent liquid inside, and frowned deeper at him. “Why’d you drink the entire bottle?”

“W’sn’t trying to,” he said, leaning back against the chair. His eyes were glazed and unfocused when he looked up. “J’st kinda happened. Thinking too much.”

Astrid set the bottle down away from him and put her arms around him. “Well, come on. You should go to sleep. You’re going to wake up with a terrible hangover-“

“No!” he said suddenly, shrugging her arms off and standing. He winced as his thigh hit the corner of the table and his hand shot out to steady himself as he stumbled, but he looked up at Astrid and there was a fearful, panicked clarity in the dull green of his eyes. 

“Why not?” she asked, slightly softer, treating Hiccup like a spooked animal. He was more like the dragons than he thought he was. 

“When I dream,” Hiccup said slowly, face twisting as he tried to speak the words clearly, “I’m in the sky. With him. And we’re- we’re _flying_ ,” he said, shrugging helplessly. She saw tears shimmering in his eyes, and all the anger left her. 

“Why’d I let him go,” he asked next. Astrid took a step forward, around the chair. “W’sn’t going to let him go. It didn’t f-feel good at first. S’pposed to be flying with him. Over-“ he paused, and Astrid kept walking slowly around the chair as his breath hitched, “-over the ocean, and- and through the trees. We’re- _best friends,”_ he said, and Astrid saw the tears fall, tried not to cry herself. 

She got beside him, and then he stepped away, tears still falling even as his face contorted in anger. “Fucking Grimmel,” he hissed under his breath, turning aside, hands curling into fists as he started pacing the length of the rug. “Fucking _humans._ Always- always hurting dragons, never want to just be peaceful. Be _free._ ”

He stopped again, shoulders slumping. “Why can’t I just be free?” he asked quietly. 

Astrid felt her heart break, and she stepped up beside him, putting one arm around his shoulder. “Let’s go sit,” she said, and felt him tense. “You don’t have to sleep,” she added quickly, feeling him relax, “just sit.”

He nodded. “Okay.”

She lead him to the couch, sitting him down with her. He leaned against her and she let him, keeping her arm around him, her other hand going up to run through his hair gently. 

“‘S not you, ‘strid,” he said. “Love you. Love him too. Want to have both.”

She nodded. “I know,” she said softly. “Tonight’s just a bad night. I don’t blame you for it.”

He nodded with his cheek against her shoulder. “Bad night. Th’t’s what it is. ‘S a bad night.”

She felt him relax, sagging against her, tensing only slightly once she thought he’d gone to sleep. “‘Strid?”

“Yes?”

“Promise me I won’t dream about Toothless,” he said, words slurring together with both drunkenness and sleep. 

She tried not to cry. “I can’t promise that, Hiccup.”

He frowned. “Don’twanttosleep,” he said quietly, sadly, even as he slumped further, and Astrid sighed as his breathing evened out against her, face smoothing into contentment. 

She fell asleep like that as well, with Hiccup against her. Neither of them woke up again. 


End file.
